The British and the Maid
by Luna Furude
Summary: England have a maid since the last six months. Her name is Maria. Knowing the circumstances and her story, he accepted to have her in his house. However, things won't be like he would imagine. Rated T in the first chapter for language, then M for the future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first story on FanFiction. I really hope I did good. I would like to have your opinions about it. Is it okay? I don't know, any advice would be fine. Please don't be too harsh in your reviews. Thank you.**_

_**(P.S.: The maid on the cover is not Maria. It's just a random maid in Hetalia.)**_

**_I don't own anything in this story except Maria, my OC._**

* * *

Arthur was reading a book while drinking tea in the living room when he suddenly heard somebody singing.

"Hmm? What the…"

He closed the book and stood up with his tea before walking to the voice. It guided him to the garden, where he saw a young lady who was extending some clothes on the clothes line. Brown hair, blue eyes, lightly underweight, has some bruises on her body.

"Her voice…so beautiful…" That was England's thought. He rarely heard that kind of voice in the past. He watched her for a long moment as she moves gracefully through the rows of clothing. After a long moment, the young girl picked a basket before seeing the man.

"Oh, Sir Kirkland! I didn't notice that you were there."

"I just…heard something and I was wondering what it was…"

"Oh! Did I disturb you, Sir Kirkland?"

"Not at all, Maria. Don't worry about it."

"O-okay! Ummm…I'm going back to work. Please excuse me!" The young woman rushed inside the house. Arthur took a sip of his tea.

"Easy-worried as always. Silly little girl…How long has it been since she arrived here?..." The British started to be nostalgic.

***6 months ago***

"England!"

The British suddenly saw his boss waving at him when he came out from his meeting with the other countries. "…Boss? What are you doing here? Is there a job you want me to take care of?"

"No, not this time. There is somebody that I want you to meet."

"…Eh?" Without asking too many questions, the British followed his boss to a room. He then saw a young woman who was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. At his surprise, she was really underweight and seemed pretty weak. She had a lot of bruises on her body.

"England, this is Maria. She will be your maid starting today."

"My…my maid? But boss, I don't really need a maid…"

"It was her request."

Arthur sighed. "Really?"

"Yes. Come on Maria, don't be so shy. Say hi to the one you will serve now."

The young woman stood up and opened her eyes to look at England. She started to hesitate before the young man said something. "It is a pleasure to meet you, milady." He gently took her hand before giving it a light kiss while smiling to her. She said nothing in return, which made him a little awkward. The boss intervened. "Don't worry my dear. He won't hurt you."

She jumped before starting to shake. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Kirkland…"

"Maria, if you can excuse us, I would like to talk to Mr. Kirkland alone." The young woman went outside the room, leaving the men alone.

"Ummm, boss. The bruises…"

"I know, England. These bruises are from her previous master. He used to beat her up to terrorize her."

"Wait, what? That bloody little…" Arthur cracked his fists, ready for a fight. His boss stopped him.

"No need to angry. He got arrested not too long ago."

"I see…" The British looked on the floor.

"I found Maria lying in front of my door few days ago, very weak and close to fell unconscious. I took care of her, which was when she told me that she wanted to work for you."

"I see…poor girl."

"This is why I took her here so she could meet you. Please, Arthur. Accept her as a maid at your house. I know that you don't need one, but just to make her feel better."

England wasn't really enthusiastic for that, but he couldn't refuse to his boss and less to a lady who needed help. "Fine. I'll take her with me."

"Thank you very much Arthur. We will see each other in 3 months."

"Yes, sir…"

***Back to the present***

Arthur was daydreaming a little too much about his meeting with Maria that he didn't heard her calling him. "Sir Kirkland? Sir Kirkland!"

"Oh, Maria! Sorry I was daydreaming."

The young woman sweat dropped. "Do you want more scones, Sir Kirkland?"

"Sure! I don't see why not!" He followed her in the house. He watched her as she take out the scones from the oven. The smell was spread through the kitchen. "Smells pretty good Maria! You're a bloody good cook!"

The young woman blushes, "Why thank you, Sir Kirkland. I don't really think that my food is the best…"

"It is. Trust me."

"Thank you…" She smiled at him as she served him a small plate with 2 scones.

"You can take some if you want."

"A-are you sure? I mean, I am not really supposed to do that…"

"You should eat a little more, my dear. You need to gain a little more weight. I don't want the others to think that I am not treating you well."

"Oh not at all, Sir Kirkland! I really appreciate your kindness, but…sometimes I am afraid that I am taking to much place in your own house…"

England chuckled when he heard the weird statement of the young woman. "Oh, Maria! Don't be silly! You do like if you were in your own house. Except making problems like America…"

Maria's eyes blinked. "You think that Sir Jones causes a lot of problems?"

"You never saw him when he's acting with some person and I don't think you really want." Arthur smiled at his maid. They suddenly heard the bell ringing.

"Coming!" Maria left the kitchen, leaving England with his thoughts. He was about to take a bite of one of his scones when he heard Maria laughing and the last thing he didn't want to hear today.

"Ohonhonhonhon~"

"Don't tell me..." He ran to the front door before seeing France talking with Maria. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Sir Bonnefoy wanted to talk you." Maria answered for France. The French gave have a thorn-less rose.

"There you go, ma jolie." He winked to her.

"Thank you, Sir Bonnefoy!"

That made England not very happy. "Oi, don't start to flirt my maid, frog!"

That made France laugh. "Ohonhonhon~! Why shouldn't I, mon ami? After all, we have a beautiful demoiselle here..."

"Shut up and come inside before I decide to leave you outside!" Arthur was getting very impatient. Francis came inside the British house and followed him to the living room.

"Would you like some wine, Sir Bonnefoy?"

"Bien sûr, sweetheart." He winked to the maid.

England caught him. "Oi! What did I just said?" He then calmed down. "Maria, can I have some tea, please?"

"Yes, Sir Kirkland." Maria left the room

"So, what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Ummm..."

That gave doubts to the British. "If it's about the damn marriage again, the answer is still no." They suddenly heard the glass break. "...Maria?"

"Y-yes?" The maid seemed troubled.

"Is everything okay?"

"Y-yes! Don't worry!"

"I really have a bad feeling about this..." England stood up, but France stops him.

"She said that she was okay, why are you inquiet?"

"You never know, she might be hurt..."

"Don't worry too much! Just sit down."

The British sighed before sitting down again and started a conversation with his rival. Few minutes later, Maria came with the tea and the wine. He noticed the bandage at her hand. "What happened?"

"Eh?"

"Your hand."

"Oh. Ummm..." She served the drinks for the men. "I...cut myself with a glass that I dropped...Sorry."

"Lemme see..."

"N-no! It's ok!"

"Lemme see." He took her hand and started examinating the covered wound. "We'll talk about this later. You can go rest for a bit."

"...Ummm...well...please excuse me..." Maria left the room quietly, leaving the men alone.

France chuckled. "Well, well, isn't she a shy girl?"

"Yes...OI! WHAT DID I TOLD YOU, YOU BLOODY FROG EATER?"

* * *

_****__**So yeah, this is the end of the first chapter. So, how was it? Was it good? Or lame? Just say it in the reviews. Thank you for reading my story. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter. Sorry for the waiting, I really had no inspiration. Thanks to some friends, I managed to finish it today. So there you go. Enjoy~**_

_********__I don't own anything in this story except Maria, my OC._

* * *

France finally left England's house, and the British could relax without an idiot to disturb him.

"Damn…that frog talks too much…he gave me a serious headache…" He then remembered Maria's wound. "Maria?"

The maid came out from the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Lemme see your hand."

"But sir…"

He took her hand suddenly and dragged her to the common bathroom. "Alright…" He took off the bandage and saw the deep cut on her hand that was still bleeding. "What the…Why didn't you told me that it was that bad?! Seriously…"

"I'm sorry…I…"

The British started taking care of his maid's hand. It was quiet for a few minutes, and then Arthur took the opportunity. "By the way, tell me what happened before."

"…Well…like I said …I dropped a glass and…"

"Not that. I mean by your previous life."

Maria didn't know how to react. Talking about her past wasn't that simple…and thinking about everything she had to go through with her previous master…She remained quiet, unsure if she should reveal what she lived to her master. England saw her incertitude and sighed.

"Maria…you don't need to be scared. Nobody will hurt you…"

"I know…I know…It is just…very hard to explain…"

The young man finished treating the wound and putted a new bandage on it. "Alright then…take your time. However…you should know that one day or another…I need to know what happened."

"…I understand, Sir Kirkland."

He stood up and stretches himself. "You should go to bed now. It's starting to be late."

"Yes…thank you again for the treating and the new bandage…" She left the common bathroom before going to her bedroom. As she closed her door, she sighed and looked at her hand. She starts to be thoughtful. "Should I…really trust him by telling him?" She could hear him humming "Pub and Go!" a popular song of her master among the young girls. She went to bed, but wasn't able to sleep at all, thinking about her past.

After a few hours, she got up from her bed, still not able to sleep. She went out of her room quietly before going downstairs to make herself some tea. At her surprise, the light of the kitchen was open. She quietly took a peek before seeing England sipping a tea, obviously tired of his day. She tried to go back in her room quietly when she suddenly heard him talking.

"Maria, I know that you're there."

The young woman didn't know what to say back to her master. After a minute of silence, she heard a chair moving and footsteps coming toward her. She tried to go back upstairs quickly when a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder. She jumped before seeing Arthur looking at her with his deep-green eyes.

"There you are. Why didn't you answer me? And why were you running away?"

"Ummm…sorry…I just didn't want to disturb you…"

The British sighed before pulling her back to the kitchen and made her sit down on a chair. As he served her tea, he asked her something. "Did you think about what I told you earlier?"

"A little."

"But?"

"I don't know…"

Arthur sighed again before sitting down on his chair and looked at her while drinking his tea.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing."

"Then why not telling me what happened?"

"It is not that easy as you may think, Sir Kirkland."

"I am aware of this, but the longer you make me wait, the more I get worried."

"I know."

"Then?"

The young woman started to think about it for at least five long minutes. As he started to be impatient, she decided to tell him a bit of her story.

"…My previous master…he was abusing me."

"What kind of abuse?"

"Verbal…physical…"

"Did he…?" That question made Maria blush like red wine.

"N-no! No! He didn't!"

"You sure?"

"Yes…"

"And? What else happened?"

As she was about to say something, something suddenly crashed through the wall that separates the room from the outside. As they started coughing from the dust that was covering them, they heard a creepy voice.

"Ennnnnglaaaaaaand…"

That was enough to scare Maria. She then saw an oversized shadow through the dust. As the shadow was getting closer, she was able to see that it was a heavily wounded zombie. It looked like…America?

"S-sir Jones…is he…"

She then saw England who seemed really annoyed. Alfred, seeing that his "big brother" wasn't scared at all, started to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha! What's wrong, Iggy? Too scared to scream? You can scream, "AHHHHH!" or "EEEEEEEK!" whenever you're ready!" _**(1)**_

The maid was relieved that it wasn't a real zombie, but at the same time was afraid of her master's reaction.

However, Arthur was amused. "Hmph, TAKE THIS!" He then transforms to an even creepier zombie.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" That wasn't Maria's scream, but America's. The young woman was kind of used to England's horror, but not America's. She saw the younger nation freaking out and crying like a little kid. "YOU'RE TOO SCARY DUDE!"

Arthur became more than annoyed. "You destroyed the damn bloody wall of my house to scare me and you insult me?! Geez…you're really weird, you know that?"

Maria helped America to calm down and made him sit down on the couch in the living room. As she left in the kitchen to make him some coffee, she could hear England "lecturing" Alfred. She then heard them fighting again over scary things.

"I'm sure that I'm going to scare you one day! I'm the hero after all!"

"In your dreams, "Hero"! I'm a Gentleman, and I will never be scared of the games of yours!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Alright, then let's watch a slasher movie!"

"You're going to cry at the beginning of the movie again if you choose that!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO I WON'T! I WILL PROVE YOU!"

"FINE! BUT YOU BETTER NOT CRY ON ME AGAIN THIS TIME, KID!"

"I'M NOT A KID!"

"SHUT UP AND PUT THE MOVIE, YOU BLOODY GIT!"

The maid sweat dropped and sighed. "They'll never grow up, aren't they?"

(Nope, they won't.)

* * *

**_(1): This part was in the drama CD Hetalia X Goodnight with Sheep - Volume 8: America and England. I suggest you to listen to it if you didn't. It's really funny._**

_**End of the second chapter. Remember to say in the reviews if you like the story or not. Thank you for reading my story :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey people! Sorry for the delay. I got a lot of troubles since I posted something here...anyway, here's another short chapter.**_

_********__I don't own anything in this story except Maria, my OC._

* * *

Chapter 3

When Maria woke up the next morning, the two nations were sleeping on the couch, the TV still on. She could hear Alfred snoring like usual and Arthur mumbling random things. With a smile, she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the sleeping men. Few minutes later, she heard England waking up and complaining.

"Ahhh, dammit...My head hurts..."

He noticed the young woman bringing the tea and the coffee and wanted to help her, but his headache decided to act up. The maid putted the tray on the table.

"Are you ok, Sir Kirkland?"

"Yeah, yeah...I'm ok...I think." The British sweat dropped and smiled shyly. "Just get me some aspirin..."

When Maria left the room, America woke up with a yawn.

"GOOD MORNING IGGY!"

"Shut up..." England seemed weak.

"Oh, what's wrong with you Igirisu?"

"Just leave me alone..."

"How mean from a gentleman like you!" Alfred thought that England would react to that, however the older nation didn't budge. As Maria came back in the room with a glass of water and aspirin, America asked. "Hey, what's wrong the limey?"

"Sir Jones, can't you tell that Sir Kirkland have a headache? It seems to be a horrible one..."

"Oh, a headache! I see! Well I have something to make him feel better! Be right back!" He ran outside the house. As the maid helped her master to take the medicine, Alfred came back with a hamburger. "Here! Take this Iggy! You'll feel better!"

"Don't give him that, Sir Jones! He'll get more sick!"

"Eh? But this is what I use when I'm sick!"

"You should know that American and British people have different remedies that won't work necessarily for the other people!"

"By the way, Maria...What's a headache?"

The maid looked at him like he's from another planet. "...You are not serious."

"I am! I really don't know what it is!"

The young woman sighed. "You sure are hopeless sometimes... "

"Hey! I just want to know!"

"Please let me help Sir Kirkland to lie down in his bed first." She helped Arthur standing up before going with him in his bedroom. She came back few minutes later before seeing Alfred searching for food. "...Are you already hungry?"

"Of course I am! I want to eat some of your food again! It's better than Iggy's!"

That comment made the young woman sweat dropped. "Oh dear..."

After America left after breakfast and a few dozen of questions, few other nations came by, including France again to try to piss off his rival again. However, knowing that England wasn't being well, Francis decided to come back another day. Arthur woke up around 2 pm, still feeling tired. He got up and went downstairs to make himself some tea. With a yawn, he sat down on the couch while drinking his tea.

"Damn America, making me stay awake just to watch his damn slasher movie...And at the end he was crying like a four-year-old brat..."

He started to remember how America was vulnerable when he was still a colony.

"If only he was quiet and innocent like when he was a kid..."

"Time flies away quickly, right?"

That comment made Arthur jumped and defensive. "Who's there?! Show yourself! What do you want?!"

"It's me England!" A green flying bunny fled near him. The nation immediately recognized the creature.

"Flying Mint Bunny! Did you came to see me?"

"Of course I came to see you! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just feeling sick, that is all...but don't you worry!"

When Maria came back at home after getting some groceries, she heard some laughing from the living room. She putted her bags on the floor and went to investigate. She freaked out when she saw Flying Mint Bunny flying around England. "D-d-d-demon!"

England jumped before seeing Maria obviously scared. "Maria? What's wrong?"

Flying Mint Bunny fled near Maria. "Milady, are you ok?"

"Don't come near me!"

Arthur and Flying Mint Bunny became confused. The nation then remembered that Maria never saw his "friends" that only he can see. It took him at least an hour to calm her down and explain to her everything.

"...Are you sure that is it not a demon?"

England sweat dropped. "Oi...I just finished explaining you..."

She smiled at him. "I am just kidding, Sir Kirkland."

"You little...Don't you ever do that again!"

"S-sorry..."

"H-hey! Don't be that disappointed! Hey come on! I'll get you some tea!" He ran to get a cup for her. Flying Mint Bunny flies next to her and cuddled her. The young woman started to smile again and to laugh a little. When Arthur came back, she was playing with his magical friend, which made him glad to see her smile again. She noticed him and went back to her usual seriousness.

"Are you feeling better, Sir Kirkland?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for asking."

"By the way, Sir Kirkland, many countries came today."

"Who came?"

"Master Wang, Sir Peter, Sir Braginski, Sir Honda..."

"Wait, Kiku came?"

"Yes, he was worried about you."

"...I see. Who else?"

"Sir Bonnefoy came..."

"Again?! What the hell does he want?!"

"Actually, he gave me this..." She gave him a folded of paper. England unfolded the paper to see its content and froze. "...Are you alright?"

"I'm going to kill this bastard!" He putted a coat on and ran outside the house. The young woman saw that he dropped the paper and looked at it. 'Marriage Registration' was written on it. She sweat dropped before running after her master before things get complicated.

* * *

_**Should I continue the story? ._.**_


End file.
